


Love Potions

by karl1013



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Jondami, M/M, 歡樂OOC, 關於一個惡作劇的小故事, 魔法世界AU, 魔法使PARO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karl1013/pseuds/karl1013
Summary: 愛情魔藥，本次因應情人節教授臨時更改的課題，今天的課堂上那些平常吵鬧的女孩子們特別的專心。記得Dick曾經提過他當年在學校時是多麼的災難，每天都要小心被下藥，雖說本來就是Dick太沒防備了活該，但還是覺得他挺可憐的。





	Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

> #情人節前一晚夢到的內容，本來是想當作情人節賀文的嗯  
> #魔法世界、魔法學園AU（大概），沒有超英沒有惡棍沒有外星人，只有會魔法跟不會魔法的普通人（大概）  
> #沒什麼屁用但是提一下，年齡設定大概是：Dick 24歲 刑警／Jason 20歲 自由業者／Tim 18歲 高校生／Damian 16歲 高校生／Jon 13歲 中學生  
> #歡樂OOC，為了劇情大幅拉低了Dick的智商，對不起大少（  
> #很久沒動筆了，沒什麼文筆可言

 

 

「——將上述的材料混合之後充分的攪拌，約三分鐘就夠了，接著把泥漿放到濾紙上過濾出半成品；最後、也是最重要的原料——將三色堇的汁液滴進半成品中，當藥水變成淡紫色時，就代表你們成功完成它了。」

魔藥學一直都是堂無趣的選修課，大多數的項目只要讀過課本的配方都能夠自己調劑，但你還是不得不為了學分坐在教室裡按照教授緩慢的步調一步步完成它。於是經過了75分鐘的漫長折磨，Tim Drake得到了一瓶愛情魔藥。要不是因為上學期不小心錯過了幾堂課導致學分數面臨危機的話，他也不會坐在這間教室裡，偏偏魔藥學的學分數可以抵掉兩門課，經過成本計算這是一次拿學分數的最快途徑。他曾經考慮過直接跳級考試取得學位證書，可以省去許多多餘的麻煩過程，Bruce卻不同意他這麼做，他只好放棄。

愛情魔藥，本次因應情人節教授臨時更改的課題，今天的課堂上那些平常吵鬧的女孩子們特別的專心。記得Dick曾經提過他當年在學校時是多麼的災難，每天都要小心被下藥，雖說本來就是Dick太沒防備了活該，但還是覺得他挺可憐的。

Tim穿過了魔法傳送通道回到Wayne莊園的大門前，Alfred不允許他們不經正門直接回房間，大部分的時候他們是會遵守的。一邊拋玩手中的愚蠢愛心型小瓶一邊思索該怎麼處理這個成品，愛情魔藥簡單來說也不過就是種短期型的強效迷幻劑，稍微更動配方的話應該還能夠再發揮其他的功效，像是媚藥或是舒眠藥水什麼的。「Hi，Timmy你回來啦——噢天啊你手上怎麼會有那邪惡的東西！！？」在Tim經過客廳時成功的收穫了Dick的尖叫聲導致差點手滑摔碎了瓶子。

「啊，看來你們也到這個時期啦。」在沙發上讀書的Jason瞥了眼Tim手中的瓶子，看來不是很意外。

「是說你們怎麼全都在家？」Tim記得情人節並不是什麼國定休日，Jason本來就是自由業者就算了，Dick這個公務員大白天的在這邊浪費人民納稅做薪水小偷這樣對嗎？

「情人節，你知道的，案子都不怎麼好也找不到人，乾脆放假。」Jason說。

「呃…傷病假？你知道如果我今天去上班了才會出現傷亡！去年我就發誓了我今年絕對要避開它！」Dick說。一旁的Jason一邊幸災樂乎：「最毒婦人心啊～」，走向沙發的Tim補充道：「男人也是很可怕的，尤其對他這種類型來說。」

兩個弟弟只會看他的笑話一點都不關心他這個受害者本人，Dick一邊感慨他身為兄長的教育失敗一邊憤恨的咀嚼Alfred的手製小甜餅，餅乾很好吃、弟弟再怎麼可惡還是很可愛，算了。

「沒想到都這個年頭了，魔藥學居然還在教這種東西？」Jason率先開口。

「對啊對啊，學校怎麼可以輕易的教學生調製這種危險物品！思春期的小瘋子們最喜歡拿它來做惡了！」Dick強烈的抗議，他應該去查出幹這種缺德事的教授名字，然後給教育部寫一封投訴信函。

「其實這是課外補充，課綱裡沒這種蠢東西，再說，它配方簡單到小學生看著書都能做出來。」Tim搖了搖可笑的心形瓶子，裡頭的淡紫色液體晃啊晃的，「何況，這個藥水的效力也不過維持三天，學校不會將真正強效又麻煩的違紀品教給學生的。」

Dick覺得他說不過弟弟們，乾脆的閉上嘴巴。他的小弟弟們就是不懂！那對於受害者來說會留下多麼可怕的回憶！Little Wing和Timbo只會嘲笑他、還是Dami好一點！！好吧，好像也沒有那麼好⋯⋯記得Damian當年對著他流露出同情的眼神嚴肅的對著他說：「連三歲小孩都知道不要隨便拿陌生人給的東西，而你居然把它給吃下肚？我真是為你的智商感到羞恥，Grayson。」

「說到做惡，Little Brat應該也差不多要到家了，就不要浪費那個玩具了，你們說是吧？」

「說的也是。」Tim贊同的點點頭，扭開瓶栓，把藥水淋到了桌上那盤小甜餅上頭，藥水迅速滲進了餅乾表面，然後自動消去了痕跡。

無色、無味，完美的陷阱。

Tim隨手一揉，手上的空瓶也消失無蹤，這麼明顯的證據當然不能留著被看見。

「噢天啊你們在做什麼！？」Dick不敢相信他親愛的弟弟們幹了什麼，伸手打算去銷毀茶几上的那盤餅乾。卻被Jason一個伸手，把人強行按回沙發上，「冷靜點，Dickie Bird，難道你不想看看我們可愛的小弟弟墜入愛河會是什麼樣子嗎？」

「雖然有點浪費食物，但這是取得他把柄的好時機。」Tim勾勾手指，把廚房的茶壺召喚到眼前為自己沖茶。

「他會愛上的第一眼看見的人！！！」Dick叫道：「這裡！家裡！！只有我們！！！」

「打暈丟大街上就行了。」Jason擺擺手，一臉期待。

Tim則是一臉嫌悪：「我絕對不會讓他愛上我這種事情發生，如果有意外，我不介意讓他昏睡三天。」

「行了，之前你都是被下藥的那個，今年反過來小小的惡作劇一下罷了。」Jason拍拍Dick的肩膀，試圖說服並讓他冷靜下來，「真出什麼事就像Tim說的讓他睡三天就好，我還不想被老頭子和Talia算帳呢。」

「你說的倒輕鬆…」Dick本來還想再說點什麼，但他還真有點心動了。

就在Jason和Tim不斷的用各種方式說服並阻止那盤加了料的小甜餅被Dick處理掉時，外頭終於吹起了風壓的聲音，看來是Damian回來了。Damian安頓好了Goliath後進入了宅邸，看見在客廳亂成一團的兄長們，「你們又在做什麼蠢事？算了，我不想知道…」

「Dami唔——」在Dick開口前，Tim眼明手快的摀住他的嘴吧，擺出了一個得意的笑容挑釁道：「不想知道最好，滾去做回家作業吧小屁孩。」

Nice，Red！一秒會意的Jason在心中叫好，順勢一手協助壓制Dick、另一手作勢去扯Tim的臉，面色猙獰的喊道：「嘿！你別想趁機獨吞！說好趁Demon Spawn回來前幹掉Dick一人一半的！」

看著又扭打成一團的哥哥們，Damian注意到桌上的小甜餅——原來如此。他決定先來個漁翁之利，伸手朝盤子裡抓了塊，然後往嘴裡塞去；說遲時，那時快，剛吞下去沒多久，後頸就遭受重擊，在暈過去前一刻，Daiman咬牙在腦海裡罵出了髒話：不管是Todd還是Drake幹的，你們都死定了！

Damian趴在地上，三位哥哥都鬆了一口氣，Jason和Tim鬆開了Dick，然後擊個掌。只有Dick一臉憂心的從地板上撈起自家老么安穩的放到沙發上，盯著Damian的臉，想了想還是變了個眼罩遮住了弟弟的眼睛。太好了，現在怎麼辦？真的施個法還是要再下個藥讓Damian睡三天嗎？

他們收拾了桌子、銷毀了餅乾，又清掃了被弄亂的周圍。「好，下個步驟是丟街上是吧？」Jason捲起袖子，興致勃勃的打開地圖開始尋找最佳棄屍地點。就在Tim也打算加入、Dick還是良心發現打算捍衛弟弟時，門鈴響起了。

這個時候會是誰？？三兄弟面面相覷，你看我、我看你，最後還是決定先接起門口的通話連結，由最沉著冷靜的Tim去應門：「請問哪位？」

『你好，我是Jon，請問Damian在嗎？我有東西需要轉交給他。』

Kent家的小子？他是Damian為數不多的朋友。Tim思索了一下回應道：「Damian現在不太方便，我替你轉交吧。」

『呃……我沒有別的意思，但我想Damian不會很高興我把要給他的東西交給其他人。』

「………算了，你進來吧。」

最後他們還是把Jon給放了進來，Damian還昏睡在沙發上。Jon抱著一個紙袋，剛到客廳門口，見了這個神祕畫面開始猶豫到底該不該踏進這個詭異空間。Dick嘆口氣，把門口的Jon領進來，苦笑道：「家常便飯，沒事的。你要給Damian什麼東西？」

「今年好像流行像日本那樣的情人巧克力，Kathy也做了人情巧克力，說是也給Damian一份、還有媽媽也做了很多讓我帶過來給你們一起吃。」Jon打開紙袋，笑著對Dick展示了內容物。

多麼的純潔！多麼的善良！他們的良心痛了那麼一下。Dick接過紙袋放到茶几上，然後Jason替Jon倒了杯紅茶。本來應該是要拿出Alfred的特製小甜餅來好好招待一下人家的，不過下過藥而且已經被銷毀了。

這世上就是有這麼多巧合，就在這個尷尬的情況下，沙發上的Damian唔嗯了聲，三人查覺到不妙迅速找了遮蔽物撤了，在Damian扯掉眼罩咆嘯著「混蛋Drake和混蛋Todd」的時候兄長們才想起忘了帶上無辜的小Kent。Damian與明顯被他嚇愣的Jon對上眼，然後沉默，一秒、兩秒、三秒……Damian打斷Jon尷尬的「Hi？」先行質問了起來：「你怎麼會在這裡？算了，他們呢？」

啊咧？和想像中的情況似乎不太一樣啊。

「他、他們…呃……呃…」Jon端著茶杯，吞吞吐吐的不知道該不該說，他的眼神往四周飄散，超級視力告訴他Dick躲在他們坐的沙發後、Jason和Tim在門口偷觀察，他們的舉動都很奇怪，讓Jon不知所措。

看了支支吾吾的Jon，Damian本來就不多的耐性先被耗盡，站起身打算靠自己，剛好發現了沙發後一臉尷尬的Dick：「非常好，Grayson，告訴我你們到底在搞什麼鬼？」

在經過了一段難以解釋的混亂後，Wayne們與倒楣的Kent坐在客廳裡，Jon不可置信的提問：「所以你們對Damian下了愛情魔藥的惡作劇而他醒來後第一個看見的人是我？所以Damian現在愛上了我？」

「本來應該是這樣的，不過嗎……」Tim握著敷臉頰的冰塊，瞥了眼Jon身旁同樣抱著冰塊冰敷了Damian。

「放心好了，Jon，看來Drake的技術太爛，連這種課堂作業都出錯，那個愚蠢的藥效並沒有發生。」Damian摀著肚子，憤恨的瞪著坐在對面沙發的兄長們。

「Dami，你知道Timmy是不會失手的。」Dick擔憂的看著Damian。

「誰知道呢？或許下次你可以考慮加入罌粟看看。」Jason說完後胸口受到Tim的肘擊，罵了聲髒話。

Jon看著眼前的兄弟戰爭又在度上演，鬆了口氣，但心裡卻又莫名的感到失望。他不太清楚這份失望是因為沒有整到Damian、還是因為Damian沒有愛上他。

而終於天色暗下、混亂的下午茶結束後，Jon也差不多該回家了。他們送Jon到了莊園大門口，魔法傳送通道已經開好了。臨走前，Jason拉過Jon，塞了包茶葉到他手上，說是他工作時從國外帶回來的辦手禮，就當是今天的賠罪和回禮。Damian不太高興這群哥哥們接近他的朋友，Jon回來時挑眉問了「Todd和你說了什麼？」，Jon的臉色噗通的一下就紅了，拿著手裡的茶葉慌亂解釋一番，Damian看他那樣，也懶得在繼續追問下去，看來今天真的是累了。

簡單的和Wayne們寒暄幾句後，Jon正式的道了別，走過通道回到了他溫暖的家。他打開家門，溫熱的菜香撲鼻而來，他的母親已經正在收拾桌子準備排放餐具。

「我回來了。」

「寶貝，歡迎回家。你的臉怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事，媽。這是今天他們送我的茶葉，說謝謝你的巧克力。」Jon將茶葉塞進Lois的手中，然後逃回自己的房間裡了。

 

_『對於本來就喜歡的對象，愛情魔藥當然沒效了。』Jason故意說的很小聲，但是他知道Jon的超級聽力全都聽見了。_

 

Jon不知所措、甚至還有點高興。天！他之後該怎麼去面對Damian？

 

**Author's Note:**

> 註：本文中愛情魔藥的原料描寫之所以選擇三色堇，靈感取自於莎士比亞的《仲夏夜之夢》中Oberon對Titania惡作劇的場景，詳細情形還請參考wiki或是原著，實際上三色堇的醫學功用裡並不俱備麻藥或是迷惑效能。
> 
>  
> 
> Jason知道藥效的原因是因為學生時期也沒少整過人，不戳破是給Damian台階下。至於Damian，我想他對Jon是有自覺的，不過他隱藏的很好。（笑）  
> 明明很短的，還是卡了我好多天，真的太久沒寫作了連敘述和轉場都出問題…（死）
> 
> 為了寫這篇一邊翻漫畫對照膩稱究竟有沒有出錯為什麼都沒人整理膩稱表格嗚嗚嗚嗚，又一邊爬文美國警察的請假制度；明明是個小短篇寫起來卻比另一篇還累，最主要是看英文看到快吐了，英文差又強迫症偏偏跌美漫沼深淵我為什麼要這麼自虐.....Orz
> 
>  
> 
> 不知道以後會不會再寫這個AU，隨便記錄下設定：  
> ＊Dick喜歡徒步通勤、Jay看心情、Tim喜歡傳送通勤、Damian是騎Goliath通勤、Jon則是飛行通勤。  
> ＊Jon的超級感官是體質遺傳，不是魔法。遺傳對象不用說，是Clark。就當是少數的特殊體質種族吧。


End file.
